Estamos echos para estar juntos
by Luna Perdida
Summary: Greg y Dilan son un par inseparable, y juntos tendran que lidiar con lo que parecen ser su destino en la casa Holmes


Eran las 4 am y después de 7 horas de labor de parto Anne dio a luz a su primogénito, un bello bebe de cabellos castaños y regordetas mejillas, el pequeño se encontraba en un cunero a lado la camilla de su madre quien era acompañada por su "Guardián" Julie una hermosa Loba de pelaje blanco y enormes ojos esmeralda que miraba con adoración al indefenso bebe.

-**_Anne tu bebe es precioso, no puedo esperar para que conozca a mi Dilan_**-

Decía Julie mientras pausadamente caminaba a una bella cama que tenia en la habitación donde dormía un pequeño cachorro de lobo con pelaje Gris. Las dos esperaban con emoción a sus parejas respectivas ya que estas estaban en la sala de espera, Julie fue la primera en dar a luz cerca de la 1 am, su pareja Elias un Energetico Tamaskan de tonalidades marron se desmayo de la emoción en cuanto vio a su cachorro, tubo que ser cargado afuera por el enfermero y Chris el marido de Anne, el cual se paso las siguientes 3 horas burlándose a costillas de el pobre. Pero Elias no fue el único en hacer un drama pues cuando fue turno de Chris de entrar a ver a su mujer y bebe no pudo evitar llorar tirándose de rodillas al suelo a un lado de su Anne quien le acariciaba la cabeza y reía a expensas de su amado esposo, con esa bella escena fue como Greg fue recibido a este mundo.

La familia Lestrade no podía estar mas contenta, la casa ahora se encontraba rebosante de energía con un niño y un cachorro corriendo y jugando por todos los rincones, aunque había veces en que esos angelitos se convertían en verdaderos demonios no había día en que sus padres no agradecieran por tenerlos. Si bien Dilan era el que mas destrozos ocasionaba era Greg el que el que ingeniaba la mayoría de las travesuras que hacían desde saquear los dulces de la alacena hasta ir de "excursión" al bosque aledaño a la casa, aunque esa vez fue un fallo enorme de los menores pues los dos nunca habían salido solos, y después de durar 8 horas perdidos sin saber como regresar fueron encontrados por Elias quien los escolto a casa mientras los reprimía a Greg por no pensar en las consecuencias y a Dilan por salir sabiendo que aun no había perfeccionado su olfato como para seguir de regreso el camino.

Aun así el chico y cachorro no eran malos, siempre estaban atentos a lo que sus madres necesitaran y eran los que recibían primero a sus respectivos padres después de que llegaran de trabajar, les encantaba escuchar sus "aventuras" en el trabajo, desde perseguir y arrestar a algún delincuente hasta las tonterías que hacían con sus demás compañeros, los pequeños pensaban que ser policías era lo máximo y no era sorpresa para nadie que ellos quisieran llegar a ser uno algún día. Cuando cumplieron 5 años se hizo una fiesta algo mas especial que las demás pues, normalmente los niños humanos a la edad de 5 años tenían que encontrar un "Guardián", un animal guía que los acompañara a lo largo de su vida y formar un pacto, sin embargo Greg sabia que no podría escoger a nadie mejor que Dilan y este por su parte no querría a nadie mas que no fuera Greg así que el mismo día en que cumplieron años fue el día en que crearon un pacto, después de todo ellos habían nacido el mismo día, era el destino y su familia no podía estar mas contenta por eso, sobre todo Julie y Elias, porque no había nada mejor en el mundo que su hijo fuera de la mano de Greg el hijo de las dos personas mas geniales y especiales que ellos conocían, ellos eran personas que jamas los trataron como inferiores si no como iguales, siempre estuvieron al pendiente de ellos y sobretodo esa pareja humana eran su familia. Porque tenían que admitir que la vida de los guardianes no era buena para todos aun había humanos que no veían a los Guardianes como seres iguales si no como sirvientes, es por eso que si un humano tiene algún guardián tiene que hacer un pacto que une su alma con la del guardián si uno llega a morir el final es para ambos, así y solo así fue como la gente empezó a respetar a los guardianes.

Cuando Greg y Dilan tenían 14 la familia tubo que mudarse pues sus papas había sido re ubicados, no sabían mucho solo que sus padres estarían de escoltas para personas de renombre o políticos, solo sabían que vivirían en la casa de una familia influyente que recientemente había tenido la fortuna de conseguir a su tercer Hijo, al parecer eran gente muy pudiente porque la mansión era verdaderamente grande. Mientras Greg ayudaba a su padre a bajar sus pertenencias del auto sintió un escalofrió que casi lo hace soltar las cajas, podía sentir como alguien lo observaba pero no sabia en que dirección se encontraba, Dilan volteo en vareas direcciones buscando al "espía" que los vigilaba desde algún rincón hasta que lo encontró, en el ventanal de la segunda planta unas orejas rojizas se dejaban ver. Al voltear a la misma dirección que Dilan Greg solo logro ver una esponjosa cola desaparecer, Dilan corrió dentro de la casa sin importarle mucho dejar a Greg pues jamas había visto ese color de pelaje siguió corriendo como si algo lo llamara entro al vestíbulo que correspondía al ventanal y al fin logro verlo.

Era un Zorro de reluciente pelaje rojizo que reposaba recostado en un sillón mientras meneaba su esponjosa cola, los ojos de la criatura eran de un azul intenso sumamente penetrantes que era imposible para Dilan despegar la mirada.

\- **_me sorprende lo ágil que eres a pesar de tu tamaño_** -

el joven Lobo paso saliva, la voz del Zorro hacia cosquillas en sus orejas y lo ponía nervioso pues no dejaba de verlo como si analizara algo en el

\- **Ho.. emm yo, hola** -

el zorro lo miro algo sorprendido para después reír un poco, bajo del sillón y camino hacia su dirección, cada paso que avanzaba era uno que Dilan retrocedía hasta que termino arrinconado en un librero.

\- _**Tranquilo no planeo hacerte nada, solo quería saludarte**_ -

Decía aquel zorro.

\- **_Me llamo Aarón, un gusto_** -

y sin mas le dio una pequeña lamida a la nariz del joven lobo que simplemente se quedo en blanco, acto seguido como si no hubiera echo nada volvió a tomar su lugar en el sillón.

\- _**Por dios Dilan no puedes correr como si fuera nuestra casa así como si nada, he me escuchas ?, te estoy hablando Dilan**_ -

Greg le hablaba y movía las manos enfrente del lobo para lograr llamar su atención pero su amigo seguía sin moverse ni mucho menos emitir algún sonido, su mirada seguía en la nada como si le hubieran borrado la memoria.

\- **"!ES ENSERIO DILAN, MALDITA SEA DI ALGO"**-

decía aun mas alterado.

\- _**Es bastante peculiar no crees, has mencionado que es de mala educación correr y entrar a las casas de los demás sin su permiso y aquí estas tu, gritando e insultando, no crees que es un poco contradictorio**_ ? -

En el fondo del despacho sentado en una elegante silla se encontraba un niño de unos 12 años quien mantenía su mirada en un libro de pasta gruesa, el chico era peculiar de cabellera pelirroja y pequeñas pecas que decoraban sus mejillas y nariz, pestañas algo gruesas pero dejaban ver el color azul de sus ojos y un semblante algo serio para alguien de su edad.

\- **_ohh entonces tu nombre es Dilan_** -

Al parecer el zorro aun mantenía su atención en el pobre de Dilan que aun no se podía mover y aunque pudiera no sabia como reaccionar, lo peor fue que lo único que salio de el fue un pequeño lloriqueo que no era de miedo no, era algo extraño que solo hizo que sintiera una vergüenza enorme cuando Greg volteo a verlo.

\- **En serio que fue lo que te paso, sabes que olvídalo **

Greg dirigió su mirada al zorro y al niño pensando en como debía disculparse por lo que sea que haiga echo su amigo en ese lugar.

\- _**No es necesario que te disculpes, si bien su guardián corrió a nuestra dirección no a ocasionado ningún destrozo, mas bien yo e de disculparme Aarón es algo curioso con los extraños, es su naturaleza y gracias a eso a incomodado un poco a ... Dilan verdad ?, aunque si me gustaría recalcar que a Madre no le gusta que corran por los pasillos, espero que lo tomen en cuenta joven Gregory-**_

Aquel niño hablaba con un aire serio como si de un adulto se tratase, y aun mas importante sabia su nombre, como lo sabia si el ni siquiera se había presentado y dudaba mucho que se conocieran de otro sitio, nunca hubiera olvidado a un chico tan llamativo o por lo menos el lo catalogaba así, no todos los días ves a un pelirrojo.

\- **Como sabes mi nombre ?**-

No fue consciente de que había dicho lo que pensaba hasta que las palabras habían salido de su boca, si que estaba dando una buena impresión en su primer día.

\- **_Pienso que es indispensable saber quienes son las personas con las que mi familia va a convivir, para ser hijo de un policía eres algo distraído a mi parecer_**

Los había investigado, como podría hacerlo ?, es un niño de seguro un par de años menor que el, el zorro giro su mirada a su compañero humano.

\- _**Tienes razón, el general Chris y Elias Lestrade son de los mejores policía de su departamento, no lo crees**_ -

No solo sabían sus nombres si no los de su familia, el niño cerro el libro y dirigió su mirada a Greg mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Aarón quien no tardo en acomodarse en su regazo mientras no le perdía la vista a su objetivo aquel lobo que apenas podía respirar.

\- Perdona mis modales soy Mycroft Holmes y este es mi guardián Aarón, un placer, espero no tener que incomodarnos mas de lo necesario.


End file.
